


Really Bad Timing

by loafbread



Series: Inktober [2]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Not AU, Not Fluff, Sad, sets in AT universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafbread/pseuds/loafbread
Summary: This is set after the events of S5EP49 (Bad Timing). Princess Bubblegum was pouring herself a drink alone as thoughts cascaded her hyperactive mind when LSP accused her of not knowing what heartache is.





	Really Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> this was written a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time ago (5-13-14) in fanfiction(d-t)net by the same username. I decided to share it with you guys : )

_ Really  _ Bad Timing

“You don’t know what heartache is!” LSP shouted, backpedalling towards the exit as she scowled at the pink haired princess on the stool, running away from the scene. Princess Bubblegum sighed wistfully, still wearing the gloves of Time Travel while the sphere on her other arm. She quietly poured herself a drink and chugged it almost immediately, looking into the darkness as she spoke, “I know  what heartache is, LSP,” she then placed the orb on the table and quietly removed her gloves, putting it next to the spherical object.

Pouring herself another drink she said, “Heartache is a _very_ complicated thing--,” she started, “I felt heartache a thousand times but there was only one instance where it broke me to the very core that it felt like existence was such a pain that I long to just disappear,” she drank the alcohol in one go and let out a breath, fighting back the tears of _that_ painful memory a couple of years ago. “What happened back then is still a fresh memory to me, I pushed _you_ away—I should be the one that makes up with you..” she quietly whimpered into the sombre darkness—hoping that someone would save her for drowning herself with _savage_ thoughts once again.

* * *

 

Lumpy Space Princess flew higher than the candy buildings and was floating around aimlessly as she mumbled expletives towards the pink monarch whens she bumped into a particular vampire—in shock, she just couldn’t help but yell in frustration, “YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT HEARTACHE IS!”

The vampire flew a step back, furrowing both of her eyebrows. “What?”

“Marceline!”  LSP cried, hugging the vampire. The raven haired undead floated still, awkwardly patting the lumpy space matter in her arms. “Uh--, what’s wrong?”

LSP pulled away immediately, making a face as she started, “PB is being a pretty skunk and witch!” she yelled, throwing a tantrum by punching the air. “She—she wouldn’t let me use her time travel junk because she doesn’t know what heartache is!”

Marceline shrugged, “Okay..?” they landed on a roof of one of the candy people’s houses, LSP sniffled, “She’s such a witch! I just can’t stand her selfishness sometimes!” she continued--, the vampire agreed on that one. “Why’d you wanna use her Time Travel _junk_?” she quietly asked. LSP held her knees (?). “I want to get back to the time where _Brad_ still loved me.”

The raven haired vampire nodded, “I see, you must really love him, huh?”

The Lumpy Space Princess nodded, “A lot—too bad he cheated. I just don’t get it. I gave him everything—why would he say no these lumps?” she flexed her lumps and Marceline laughed, “Yeah, do you have any plans on getting him back?”

LSP blinked in realization, “Oh my _glob_ , should I?” she asked—“But like, I’m not ready for that yet,” she reiterated. Furrowing her eyebrows--, “OH, I have an idea!” she floated almost immediately and beamed at Marceline, “I’m gonna start a rumour that Melissa has an EBV and oh my glob, Brad’s gonna come back to me!” she twirled in enjoyment, “Thanks for this, Marcy!”

Marceline was about to say to LSP that it was a bad idea but the purple matter flew away immediately. She sighed, “Whateves,” she rolled her eyes, “not my business.” She ended and was about to float back to her cave when a pink flash caught her eye.

Princess Bubblegum was making her way outside The Candy Tavern through the small window just next to the door, carrying an orb and she was wearing a pair of weird gloves and on the other hand was a bottle (Lico-gin, a drink that’s made out of licorice with an insanely high amount of gin) Marceline decided to fly towards her  _old_ friend

“You—you don’t know what heartache is,” she grumbled as she stumbled her way towards her palace. Marceline was quick to catch her for falling though (like what she always did)

“Marceline?” she blinked, she couldn’t see well but she can still make out the features of her _beloved._ “Yup, it’s me.” She awkwardly supported her as she stands up, “Why are you out here?” the vampire asked the candy monarch who inhaled, “LSP made me think of some _trivial_ things..” she vaguely answered her friend who looked at her weirdly. “Sure, but why are you here drinking _that_?”  the vampire pointed at the bottle of alcohol as the princess chuckled.

“I don’t get drunk, Marceline,” she defensed, the vampire rolled her eyes. “Sure, you don’t,” she wanted to prove her wrong but arguing to a tipsy or most probably drunk Bonnibel wouldn’t get her anywhere.

“I met LSP earlier, what happened?” she inquired, floating at her ex’s side while they strode towards the grasslands (the opposite direction where her castle is located)

Bubblegum shifted, “She got mad at me since I wouldn’t use my Time Travel on her—she told me that I don’t know what heartache is.” She said drearily, “Seriously,” she breathed, “the nerve of her to say that to me!”

 _Uh-oh_ , Marceline blinked. _This is slowly getting out of hand._ She thought as she helped the princess sit on the grass—giving them the complete view of the side of the Candy Kingdom.

“Should you be in your room, uh,” she scratched her ear, “Resting like a proper princess would?” The pink haired beauty frowned. “Let’s stay here for a while. I miss spending the nights with you.”

The older woman laughed, “You were the one who pushed me away, Bonnie, in case you forgot.”

Bubblegum grimaced at the statement, “I didn’t say anything like that, Marcy,” she landed her eyes on her friend, “You were the one who didn’t come back.”

“Because you wanted that, right?”

The pink haired beauty’s gaze softened, “Who told you that?” she took Marceline’s wrist, “I would never want that, Marceline,” her voice gentle as she frowned, “I always want you to be near me. I never wanted you away,” she sighed. Marceline shifted uncomfortably, she knew of Bonnibel’s current state and that she was drunk—she must be saying things that she didn’t think of. And she knew of this behaviour of hers, when tomorrow comes, she’ll just come and apologize and tell her that all that she said were lies and were just out of her drunken state. Marceline decided not to believe her.

“Simon came back,” the raven haired beauty watched the pink haired woman settle herself on the grass, sitting in all her fours. Bonnibel’s eyes widened, “Oh, how did it go?” Marceline was glad of the sudden distraction that she thought of.

The pink haired scientist knew of Ice King’s condition. She never liked him for causing havoc in her kingdom but knowing about Ice King’s former life and how he became a father figure to Marceline made him land a soft spot in her candy heart. Bubblegum smiled, patting the spot next to her which Marceline gingerly floated to.

“It was nice. I missed him so much.” She let out a breath even though she doesn’t need it. “How did it happen? Did the crown go off?” Bonnie  asked, furrowing her eyebrows in the process.

Marceline ran a hand to her hair as she finally settled and landed her butt on the ground, now sitting properly next to the princess. “Ice King and his wizard friends summoned Bella Noche, the one who absorbs magical powers,” she made hand gestures to emphasize her last statement, “ While the wizards argued, Bella Noche used that as a distraction and absorbed their magical powers. Since his powers are absorbed, Simon came back from his old self. He then went to his kingdom and called me to bring Hambo.” She frowned—Bonnibel did the same but Marceline was too busy talking to notice.

“We met and it was the most satisfying thing ever—I wanted to tell him a lot of things but due to the fact that the magic is keeping him alive and it wasn’t within him—so yeah,” she wistfully blew an air. She stopped talking when Bonnibel hugged her side. She decided to ignore it and continued talking.

“He created a time portal—and had to sacrifice Hambo as an object that has been loved and tended for years. The portal opened up and Simon wanted to do the thing that he’s been meaning to for years and that was to apologize to Betty for leaving her in the middle of the war. She found out that Simon is dying of old age since the magic isn’t keeping him alive any more. When she learned that Bella Noche took the power of the crown she decided to confront him. Simon begs her to reconsider since he doesn’t want to be Ice King anymore but she says that it’s only for a temporary amount of time.. so yeah,” she shrugged,”she kicks Bella Noche’s butt and Simon is Ice King again. And now, Betty is somewhere finding cure to Simon’s crazy.”

She awkwardly looked at Bonnibel who remained silent all the time as she listened carefully. “Do you want me to track and help Betty?”

Marceline shook her head, “Nah, knowing her from Simon—it would be better to let her take care of things.”

Bonnibel bobbed her head, “So, the doll that we took from Maja is forever gone now,” it wasn’t a question but a declarative statement. Bonnibel shifted, “When I found out after all the shenanigans from Maja that Simon gave it to you when you were still a child, I was glad that my sacrifice was worth it.”

Marceline raised an eyebrow, “What are you talking about, Bonnie?”

“Well,” she drawled, smiling shyly, “I thought that it was just a stupid doll that you love and I’m sorry for thinking of that,” she frowned a little when Marceline glared at her. “Your point is?”

“I traded my most prized possession for that, Marceline. I traded the rock shirt you gave me without knowing the doll’s worth to you. Even though I thought that you were just being sentimental since I didn’t know that time the _real_ worth of that doll—I still gave up what’s significant to me because it’s _for_ you.” She stopped talking when she felt a lump on her throat, enabling her to do so.

Marceline’s gaze softened, “Oh, Bonnie,” her eyebrows meeting in concern when she saw her tear up. She then immediately hugged her, caressing her back slowly as she let her cry on her chest.

“When LSP told me that I don’t know what heartache is—I wanted to yell at her for telling me that. She doesn’t know what happened and just downright  accuse me of that drove me mad.” She gritted her teeth, “She doesn’t know a thing about me and _ugh_!” her muffled frustration came to a stop when she just can’t formulate any words to speak—she just relaxed and felt safe under Marceline’s arms.

“Bonnie,” Marceline pulled away, wiping the tears falling from Bonnibel’s eyes. “Thank you for helping me get Hambo back. It means a lot to me.”

Bonnibel meekly nodded, “I know, Marcy. I’ll do anything for you, remember that.”

The raven haired woman smiled, “Now let’s get you back to your room, glob knows what nerd stuff is scheduled for you tomorrow.”

Bonnibel sniffed, “It’s okay, I can walk on my own.” She declined the offer but Marceline insisted, she already picked up her sphere and gloves, using her other hand she scooped Bonnibel up and flew towards her tower where her room was.

The whole flight was in silence as Bonnibel hugged Marceline tight, enjoying the small moments of intimacy that she rarely have with the raven haired woman.

Marceline landed softly on the balcony as Bonnibel jumped towards her room. “Thank you for everything, Marcy.”

The vampire shrugged, “Get some sleep. I’ll just pretend that you didn’t say anything to me tonight.”

Bonnibel gave her a faint smile, “You do that. It’s for the best,” she wanly smiled. Marceline bobbed her head, placing gently the sphere and gloves on the railing, “Good night.”

She flew off leaving Bonnibel standing in  pain. The candy princess watched her go and walked towards where her latest invention was.

“Now I know why I made you,” she started talking to no one, “it was all for one purpose, and we,” she paused when she thought of LSP,” have the same goal and that is to forget the heartache and change the past that what caused it.  But now, I’m satisfied for what I have,” she sighed, clicking the self-destruct button on the sphere, distancing herself away from it as she tried to fight the tears. “Maybe feelings just change. Mine happens to stay and I’ll just have to face the consequences for every little thing that I’ve done and for the people that I’ve wronged. I can never correct myself from that but I have a future to look forward to.”

In a matter of few seconds, the whole thing exploded leaving a crying Bonnibel Bubblegum. _Tomorrow is a new day of pretending._

**Author's Note:**

> Two More will be updated soon in the same Series (Inktober) posted here!


End file.
